My Tourniquet
by twilightlovr
Summary: [Sequel to your scent still lingers here] Aro kidnapped Bella, convincing her that she killed Edward.Victoria is still at large,& something or someone is lurking in the shadows, wanting the Volturi's blood.Friendships are destroyed and Enemys are created
1. Preface

**Hello everyone, yes it is the sequel! Hurrah! But anyways, thought i should give you a taste for the future events that are coming up, I will be posting the first official chapter later on in the day as well. **

**Sorry for the dramatic time change in chapter one though, but I don't think you guys would be interested in reading about every signal detail after when Caious told Bella where she was at...**

**And to one of my reviewers who thought it was Demetri who was in that car ride...it wasn't Demetri. In fact, it was none of the Volturi...don't worry, you will be seeing a lot of that character in this story. -Insert evil laughter here-**

**To the people who haven't read the first story to this, some strong advice, read it. it is called ****your scent still lingers here. ****But you don't have to read it if you don't want to, you can try and follow along with this. **

**In fact, I am going to be nice today (seeming as how I am feeling very generous) I will post a short little Summary catching the new readers up to date on what is happening.**

* * *

Preface

BPOV

"You knew! All along you sat here and listened to me wallow in my own misery and didn't have the courage to speak up!" I shouted, throwing a chair across the room in anger. It shattered as it made impact with the wall.

"It's not like I had a choice here, Aro said that if I told you anything he would kill me." Demetri defended himself, looking shocked at my sudden out burst.

"And you actually bought his story? Do you honestly think he would have came _near you_ if he knew that I found out about his sick game?" I asked him in disbelief, rage showing clearly in my eyes.

"He is very intimidating when you are alone with him." He admitted shamefully. I through my hands up in aggravation, my temper rising.

"Is that the best excuse you can give me?"

"It's not an excuse Isabella, it's the truth!" he shouted now, his eyes flaring with agitation and rage.

"I'm surprised you know what the definition of _truth_ actually means, _Demetri_." I yelled back, my tone turning sharper every minute. He only glared at me.

I ranted on, "In fact, if you knew what _trust_ was, then you wouldn't have kept this from me, a trust worthy _friend_ would have told me right away, not hid in a corner like a…coward!"

"I _am_ your friend, but you have to understand"-

"Correction: you _were_ my friend." I empathized. He didn't finish his sentence, looking at me now with unimaginable hurt. He opened his mouth but then closed it, completely lost for words. I felt bad that I had hurt him, but damn it! He lied to me! Everyone in this god damn place lied to me about Edward's death, and now he decides to tell me? I was _beyond_ furious.

I took angry strides past Demetri and towards the door, already knowing my next move. There was a blur that went straight passed me, and then Demetri was all of a sudden standing in front of the door, blocking my path.

"Where are you going?" his voice holding a nervous edge to it.

"I have a unfinished score to settle with Aro." I smiled evilly.

"I don't know if you should be doing this Isabella." He said, still standing in front of me.

I looked him straight in the eyes, not hesitating once while my voice came out cold and deadly, "Get out of my way Demetri, or I will kill you."

* * *

Preface

EPOV

Alice came bursting through my bedroom door, ripping it off the hinges and panting for unnecessary breath.

"What do you want Alice, can't you see I'm busy." My voice sounding flat as I spoke.

_Oh yeah Edward, I can see you're real busy. _She thought to my sarcastically. I groaned out in annoyance, wanting to be alone with my thoughts.

"But that's not why I came; Tanya is here, requesting to speak to all of us." She said, her eyes waiting for my next move. I didn't say anything, only turned around and stared at Bella's ring again, imagining how it looked on her skin.

"Edward, I am not here"- Alice's ranting was cut short as Tanya ran into my room, ignoring all of my families protests. She had a wild look written on her face, and when she met my eyes, she came right over to me.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped out as she stood right in front of me, blocking my view of Bella's ring.

"Edward, didn't you say that girl was named Bella Swan?" she asked.

"She's not _that_ girl." I hissed, standing up and shoving her out of my way, going over to the ring. She grabbed my shoulders and spun me around so I was looking at her face to face.

"Edward, I was just at Volterra, Italy, and I saw her!" She exclaimed, shaking my shoulders slightly.

"WH-what?" I asked my mind in a haze.

"Listen to me! That Bella girl, she's alive!"

**

* * *

**

**The pressure is so intense!!**

**I thought it would be nice to put Two Prefaces in here, so you can get a good look at what both of them were thinking.**

**Review please, and tell me how you like this, then for sure i will post the 1st chapter**


	2. Ch 1 Living Without You

_Summary_

_Aro kidnapped Bella, making her believe that she killed Edward and his Family. Victoria escaped and is still at large, creating havoc wherever she goes, and something or someone is lurking in the shadows, planning their revenge against the Volturi right this second, it has waited far too long for its revenge, and it might just get it. Friendships are destroyed and enemies are created for Bella. Will she finally believe Aro's lies and accept her destiny with the Volturi? Or will something convince her otherwise? Will Edward search for Bella, or will he reluctantly accept the truth that Bella is "dead" and move on with his life? Read & review to find out!_

**Evanescence**

**"Taking Over Me"**

You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Ch.1 living without you

BPOV

4 Months later

The first light of dawn was streaking the night sky with pink and palest green. I raised my hand and touched my reflection against the window. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the glistening crimson staring back at me.

I was miserable.

I hardly ever came out of my chamber. It is the only room in this prison where I can find peace.

Aro never leaves me alone; Jane, Alec, and Felix are always giving me dirty looks, and Marcus and Caius just act oblivious to my presence. The only people in this hell that I communicate with are Heidi and Demetri.

I heard distant screaming from the floor above me. I squirmed uneasily and walked away from the window, only to sit against the red sofa and pull my knees up, slowly wrapping my arms around my legs.

Another agonized scream echoed off the walls. I squeezed my legs tighter. Grief surged through me for these people. There were probably mothers, fathers, and even children in that feeding room.

It made me sick- nauseated to my core at them. How could they just feed on innocent lives like that? They just lead them into the gigantic room, telling them that this is apart of the tour for Italy, and then they attack. It was down right disgusting.

A piercing scream bounced off my walls, causing me to put my hands over my ears to see if I could block out their pleas. The scream was abruptly silenced.

That was the worst part, the silence that followed afterwords- knowing that hundreds of people just lost their lives in a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds, while I just sat here and listened.

_How can they do this to all of those people?_ I slowly dropped my hands, and laughed at that question without humor.

"Because they- we are monsters." I whispered to myself. I could hear Jane's high pitched laughter, and then Felix's deep rumble joined in with Jane's.

I remember when Aro wanted me to feed on humans with them.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

"_Isabella, I am sure this will make you feel better." Aro said, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me along._

"_I doubt it." The only thing that could make me happy is Edward's loving face smiling down on me. Another sharp pain stabbed at my heart at the thought of his name. _

"_Nonsense; No vampire can resist what I am about to show you." He said, stopping at a golden door with an amber wooden frame boarder. I looked at him curiously, but his attention was only for the door. _

_Something was wrong, my instincts were telling me to go back, run away. But I was utterly interested._

_He flung open the door and I literally lost control right there. Hundreds- no thousands of people with cameras were all standing and looking at the room in complete shock. _

_Their scents filled my nose, making me dizzy with blood-lust. I needed them. I wanted all of their blood, right now. _

_Aro put a hand on my shoulder, restraining me. _

"_I want to leave, now!" I spoke fast, my eyes still on this one man whose scent stood out. He looked about in his mid twenties, amber hair, and freckles covering his cheeks. His face had a cryptic look, his features more sharp while his eyes were a deep blue. _

_Aro chuckled lightly. "I can see it in your eyes that you don't."_

"_Obviously you are blind!" I hissed, forcefully shoving off his hand and turning around._

"_Come with me and join the others." His tone was telling me that he was demanding me to, not asking. Reluctantly I turned around while Aro shut the door. I held my breath as we made our way over to the circular table were the others sat._

"_Are we cheating on our diet, Isabella?" Jane snickered, smiling at me angelic. _

"_How many times are you going to realize that your power has no effect on me?" I snapped back, sending her a glare._

"_Have faith, I am sure one day I will get past your little wall." She replied sweetly, her black hair cascading down her shoulders. I ignored her and concentrated on not breathing in everyone's delicious scent while I sat down by Demetri and Heidi._

"_Welcome guests." Aro sang to everyone, "I am positive that you are all enjoying the delightful tour?" there was a couple of mumbled answers and Aro beamed. "We have saved a very special event for last. Sadly this is the end of the tour, so we felt that we might…put on a show for you."_

_Felix snickered. I looked at him curiously and then turned towards Demetri and asked, "What is going on?"_

_He looked quit speechless. "You mean you don't know?" I shook my head, waiting for him to elaborate._

"_I am surprised Aro just sprung this upon you. This is the feeding room; this is where we satisfy our appetites." Heidi whispered low into my ear, cutting off whatever Demetri was about to tell me._

_I looked at her in horror, but she just focused her attention back to the people that were standing before us. _

"_What is wrong?" Demetri brushed his finger against my arm, but I was still frozen into place. Aro wanted me…to feed on these people._

_I stood up, and I felt all the innocent victims' eyes on me as I started to maneuver my way around Demetri and Heidi. But Aro misinterpreted my actions; he too rose, along with everyone else. The all smiled at the helpless civilians, slowly with exaggerated slowness towards them._

_I stood frozen in place, horrified with what they were doing. Demetri sent me a side ways glance, compassion written on his face. _

_I locked eyes with the browned haired man. I could tell by the look on my face that I was giving him; he too started to back up slowly at the approaching vampires. I was urging him with my eyes to run- flea before they get you. He started to back up faster, looking at me the whole time. _

_But I didn't stay around to find out what Aro had in mind, instead I bolted straight for the door, not glancing back at any of them. I was out of there in less then a millisecond, panting for air. _

_Then the screaming started. I didn't know such pain could come out of a person's mouth, such agony, betrayal- all forming into that one last cry for help. I looked at the door, glad that I couldn't smell anything. _

_I heard a deep rumble, sounding more of a throaty growl. Then the screams intensified. I was about to leave, but the door was pushed open._

_Out came the man, his eyes wild with fear as he shut the door with as much force as possible. But I wasn't looking at him; my eyes were focused on the long bleeding scratch down his chest. _

_I could hear his heart beating faster and faster at every breath. It was pounding in my head, almost giving me a headache. Then his fragrance hit me like a brick wall, making me weak in the knees at his scent._

_His intoxicating bouquet that was radiating off of his skin had me taking a couple of steps towards him. _

It should be easy, _I thought to myself, but the man turned around, with a look of despair written on his face. I realized that he wanted me to help him, but how? I didn't know what to do._

_I reached out to grab his arm, still not breathing, but the doors were thrust open and out came Caius, a little blood trickling down his mouth. He smiled at me and grabbed the man from my grasp, only to look back at me._

"_I can tell you are hungry. Don't deny you're true nature, this is what you are, and this is what you do." He pushed the man towards me, making him stagger. _

_Weak, easily to take down, not even a struggle necessary with him. _

_No! It is not the right thing to do. I can't take this man's life away; he has a family waiting for him. I refuse to be the one to kill him. I set my jaw in a hard line and narrowed my eyes at Caius._

"_This is not who I am, I will never be like any of you!" I snarled._

"_Whether you like it or not, you are one of us. And this is who you are, if you won't take this things life, then I will. After all, I am still quit parched." He smiled and before I could react, before I could attack, scream, beg him not to, he already sunk his teeth into the base of the mans throat. _

_I watched in horror as he thrashed underneath of Caius, but then slowly he stopped moving, his eyes glazing over, landing on me. I could not believe what just happened, right in front of my eyes, and I didn't do anything about it. _

_Caius tossed his body to the floor, wiping his mouth. _

"_You're a horrible old man and I hope you burn in the fiery depths of hell were you belong!" I screamed at him, my body tensing up as he looked at me and laughed._

"_I already have been there, should I save you a reservation?" _

_Suddenly, a familiar yet strange hand gripped my shoulder, preventing me from doing something I might regret. Demetri._

_I looked and saw him too, had blood on his mouth. I backed away from him, away from all of them as the awful truth started to dawn on me, no matter how much I wished it wouldn't. _

_This was my future, to turn into an emotionless killing machine. They are my future, even though I wished they weren't. Demetri looked at me sadly, but didn't come closer to me. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I wonder what Edward would think of me now? Agony ripped through me at the memory of his face. I should not have thought his name, but I couldn't resist, I needed my mind to remember him, and this was the only way. 

I closed my eyes and drew up a picture of his face, his perfect marble like features glistening, his warm topaz eyes melting into me, his muscular sculpted body flexing slightly as he looked down at me.

I felt the suffocating pain I always feel whenever I let my hallucinations get this far. But for right now, I was willing to let the misery have me if I could just have him stay here a little longer.

I took a deep breath, remembering the way his fragrance sent shivers down my bones, making me want more and more of him.

I felt my insides being torn up at every thought, my heart being beaten around like an old rag doll. It started to squeeze the life out of me, making me suck in a shaky breath.

"_Bella, will you marry me?" _I felt moisture sting my eyes at his smooth voice, his enthusiastic smile playing across his lips. I automatically touched the spot where the wedding ring he gave me used to sit against my finger, but I had lost it, just like I had lost him.

His voice was an awakening of a new kind of agony. Normally I wouldn't take my hallucinations so far to the point they start to speak to me, but it felt so good to hear his voice again, I couldn't stop myself.

"_You are my life now, Bella." _He sang to me, his eyes melting. Pain surged through my core, ripping away everything that I hung on to. It was like a plague inside me, gradually sweeping across until it made sure I would never be able to heal.

I could hear myself start to hyperventilate as I clung onto my knees even tighter, the pain running through my veins like acid.

"_I love you Bella, I will always love you." _My hallucination whispered to me passionately.

I gasped as agony spread through me, leaving behind nothing. I was breaking, I knew I was. There was no Jacob this time to heal me; no one could take away these new wounds that were creating.

I needed him so much, he was my life support. But someone cut the cord and now I have nothing to hang on to. I am falling into a black abyss that I can not escape, even if I wanted to.

Pain washed through my again as I looked at Edward's angelic face. I crumbled against the floor, not even realizing I was falling until there was a loud crack as my body made contact with the cold ground.

Edward started to fade away, just like every time, and every time, my body and heart ached to go with him.

"Don't leave…me…here….please." I chocked out to him, but he was already gone, back to heaven with the other angels. I let out a shaky sob, which rocked my body fiercely. Oh how I longed for the deep sweet dreaming, to be with him and his family…

"Isabella!" Demetri gasped out. Since when did he get here? Was he watching this whole time? Another wave of pain went soaring up into my chest, stabbing at the remains.

I felt his strong arms pick me up off the floor-my sanctuary, and immediately his arms wrapped around my body, securing me. I clutched onto him as well, hoping the agony would leave me.

After a few moments, the pain died down into numbness, waiting for its next opportune time to strike when I least expect it. I sighed.

He released his tight hold on me, only to put his hand on my shoulder, comforting. He waited with agonized eyes, probably expecting another out burst to come flying out of me with a vengeance.

This has always happened to me. Even if it has been over more then a month, the pain will only intensify. The first week here was bad, very bad. I remember Aro standing above me, completely shocked at my state.

I shuddered at that thought. Demetri misunderstood my actions and put his hand under my chin, making me look at him.

"I wish I could wipe off all that pain on your face, you should not feel like this, I want you to be happy." His voice just a whisper.

_I wish I could get rid of it too. _I smiled weakly at him and gently removed my face from his hands, only to wrap my hands around my chest, afraid I might fall apart at any second.

"It's not that easy." I admitted.

"I know, it's just, Isabella, I don't like seeing you in this miserable state. You're eyes are…empty."

"What do you think I would be doing? Skipping around and singing show tunes?" I shook my head, "If you haven't noticed, it is hard to find happiness in this place."

He laughed. It was silent afterwards, peaceful, calming silence. After a few moments, a question started to form into my head, making me bit my lip. Demetri saw this action and inclined his head.

"What is it that is bothering you?" He asked his eyes anxious.

"Well, I am not trying to pry or anything, and please I don't mean to sound rude, but how did you come across Aro? Why did he change you?" I asked, studying his face.

He froze into place, quickly looking away from me.

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to, I was just curious." I said, dropping the subject. But he shook his head, still frozen in place.

"No," he hesitated a bit, "You have every right to ask me about my past. But instead of telling you, I think I should show you."

I looked at him like he was mental. He laughed at my expression and motioned for me to follow him towards the door. I didn't want to hurt his feelings by declining, so I reluctantly followed him out.

We stood side by side, gliding down the hallway, ignoring the stares of others as we passed by. The only one I caught was Felix's, and he smiled at me. I turned my head around sharply, focusing my attention straight ahead.

"Pay no attention to him." Demetri whispered. Even for a vampire I noticed that his posture never slacked; he was always a little more graceful then others around here.

"Already one step ahead of you." I replied, stopping in front of an old fashioned wooded door. As I examined it closer, I realized that I have never seen this door before. In fact, I don't even remember Aro mentioning this.

Demetri pushed open the doors effortlessly, and as I entered, I noted that this room looked like an office. There was hundreds of pictures hanging against the right wall, and centered in the middle, was a huge amber desk, books and files spread across the top. To my left stood a gigantic book case, probably filled with every type of book known.

"I did not know about this room." I murmured, sliding my fingers against the frame of the desk.

"That is because it is supposed to be a secret." Demetri said. I turned around and saw him analyzing my every move. I gave him an annoyed look and he merely chuckled.

"Why?" I couldn't help ask, lifting one of the framed pictures of the desk. It was Annabel and Jane, both looking angelic and deadly at the same time. I couldn't suppress the shiver that came off my body as I slowly set the picture down, afraid Annabel might jump out and attack me.

He shrugged. "I am not positively sure. This is Aro's office; this is where he goes when he needs peace. He only allows Marcus and me to enter, but I think he can make an exception with you."

I tried to smile but it didn't reach my eyes. He motioned me with his index finger to join him by the pictures that were hanging up against the wall. As I got closer, I could tell that all the pictures on here were vampires.

"Aro keeps pictures of every coven in the world," Demetri explained my unspoken question, "I think he likes knowing who is out there."

I just nodded my head, scanning them.

"There is so many, how can he keep track of them all?" I asked, looking at a male and a female, their skin like paper.

"That is a question you will probably have to ask him." Demetri told me. I just nodded my head, my eyes still focused on everyone. They looked beautiful, everyone one of these creatures, but there was a mask of ancient sadness that was in their eyes.

"Would you like to hear what happened to me?" Demetri asked suddenly, and I turned around and put my full attention on him.

He sighed and began. "My story is entirely different then others. Some might say it is terrible, some might say I was lucky, but I think luck had nothing to do with it. It all started around 1816, I was 21 years old. I didn't have any family members; they all died of the flu. It was one night in particular I decided to go out and get some fresh air."

"It was twilight, misty, muggy; I almost decided to go home when I heard a soft cry off in the distance. At first, thinking that it was just an animal, I turned around, but the cry turned into a wail, and it was no animal, I realized it was coming from a girl. I raced off towards the sound, my feet pounding against the dirt. The wail came from inside the forest. At first I didn't know if I should enter or not, and the girls answering screams had me running into the trees, forgetting about everything. The only thing that I kept repeating in my mind is I have to find her. "

"At first her screams came all around me; I couldn't find what direction she was screaming from.

"Hello, can you hear me miss?" I called out, pushing past some bushes. And then I stepped in something wet and warm. I looked down and saw a crimson color covering my shoe, and as I looked closer, I realized it was blood."

"But it just wasn't a droplet of blood; it was a pool of blood, spreading all over the ground. I looked up, knowing that this is why this girl was screaming, and saw a figure huddled against a tree. As I approached, I quickly identified it as the girl. She had scratches all over her body, and as I got closer, I saw two deep wounds against her neck. She started to wither in agony again, so I quickly picked her up in my arms and ran back the way again. Occasional she would scream but mostly she squirmed in my arms. She was in obvious pain; I could even see that, which made me run faster."

"I got her inside my house and quickly spread her across my table. She screamed again, and I hurried to get a wash cloth with warm water. I put it against her forehead, but she still screamed out. I stayed up with her all night, and then the next night as well. Finally I fell asleep against the wooden floor by her on the third night. I remember hearing her screams cut short, and I woke up to find her sitting in the corner, watching me."

"It's all right," I soothed her; "I am not going to hurt you. Do you know what happened to you?" She didn't answer me, and as I got closer, I was stunned into silence. She was breath taking. Her red curls cascading down her shoulders, her pale face looking as if she hadn't had any sun her whole life. But I noticed, as I looked closer, that her eyes were red; blood red."

I could feel my breathing going in and out heavily, waiting for Demetri to continue.

"I am hungry." She told me, standing up gracefully. I still couldn't move, too shocked by her beauty. Too quick for my eyes, she was all of a sudden right beside me, brushing her soft fingers against my neck. "You smell so delicious." She purred to me. Before I could comprehend anything, I felt her hands grasp my hair forcefully and then there was this sharp pain that entered my neck. I was too dazed to figure out what exactly was happening, but I could feel the life leaving me. "

"Then the pain was pulled away from me, but another pain entered my veins. I cried out in anguish as I gripped my neck, begging someone to put out the fire that was scorching my blood stream. I heard loud snarling and then there was a blur figure that stood above me, and then as fast as it came, it went, making a loud crack. I cried out again as I couldn't breath. And then the noses stopped, but I still withered in pain against the floor. I felt a cold touch against my sweaty forehead, and someone started whispering to me, but I couldn't hear them because the pain blocked out everything."

"Then, as soon as it started, it was over. I looked around and discovered that I could see more clearly, hear more accurately, and even smell more clearly. But as soon as I took in the first breath of air, my throat started to burn. I clung onto it and looked around, but I couldn't find anything. I staggered getting up, and clutched onto my table for support. There was this man in the corner of the room, watching my every move. "

"I leaped from the ground and stood perfectly still, watching as this strange man slowly stood too. He looked just like the girl, his eyes blazing red, skin pale, and he walked with grace. I put my hands around my throat as this new sensation started to overpower me. It felt like my throat was burning and I instantly ran over to the bucket full of water and started to pour it into my mouth. As I was drinking it, I realized it had no taste, which made my throat burn more."

"You are thirsty, come with me and I can help you." Said the man, his voice deep but smooth all at the same time. I tried to lift the bucket to my throat again, but the man, abruptly, snatched it away and threw it across the room."

"No amount of water will satisfy _this_ kind of thirst." He told me, picking me up off the floor and dragging me out of the door. I was too weak to fight him off so I let him pull me into the dark. I could smell it before we were even into the forest, this overpowering smell that was drawing me in. He held onto me more tightly and told me to be patient, but I wanted whatever I smelled."

"Finally he brought me to the source of it; a young women who was bending over by the river. It looked like she was washing clothes. Who in there right mind would wash clothes at night right?" Demetri asked me suddenly. I was so absorbed by the story it took me a minute to process his words. I didn't say anything, but Demetri had a look of self hatred in his eyes and he turned around sharply.

"I didn't mean to kill her," He spoke fast, urgently. "But I couldn't help it, he let me go and then I just…well, and I don't think I need to go into detail about that…" he trailed off, still not looking at me.

He sighed and continued. "I was disgusted with myself. I didn't know what I was, why I was craving others blood. I was so frightened, but that man stayed with me the whole time, just watching me as I absorbed what I did to the women. I lashed out at him next, this new anger taking over me with all its might."

"You made me into this!" I accused, pointing a shaky finger at him. He only laughed which made me even angrier. These new instincts kicked in, and before I knew what was happening, I sprung into the air, heading straight towards him. He merely put up his hand and caught me by the throat, pushing me against a tree.

"I didn't make you into anything. It was that _girl _you took in who did this to you. I saved you from her before she could kill you off," He released his grip on my throat only to apply it to my shoulders, "If it wasn't for me, you would be dead."

"I didn't want to believe him, but I had no choice. His words seemed true, that beautiful girl did attack me, but I refused she was trying to kill me."

"Where is she?" I asked. He let go of me and smirked."

"The only way for me to save you was if I killed her. It was easy, she didn't feel any pain at all, I promise." He winked at me and I started to feel anger at him again."

"What am I?" I hissed, and it surprised me the way my voice came out; sleek and deadly. He laughed at me, in a mocking way. It was like he was provoking me- no daring me to make a move."

"You are and forever will be a creature of the night, forced to drink the blood of others to survive. Don't look so appalled, it is not all that bad. Why, the advantages of it are quit useful. You never die, you never sleep, you can run faster then the speed of light itself, and you have all the strength in the world." He said, lifting up a tree and effortlessly, like it weighed nothing, split it in half. I watched, amazed as he started to run away from me, only to end up right in front of me in less then a second."

Demetri stopped talking and motioned me over to be where he was standing, in front of one of the many pictures. When I was beside him, he pointed to the picture that was straight in front of him.

In the picture stood a man about 16 or 17, brown wavy hair resting against his eyebrows. He looked oddly familiar, like I have seen him before but I couldn't place it.

"What happened afterwards?" I asked Demetri, still studying the picture.

Demetri looked taking back for a second, but then composed himself and quickly said, "He asked me what my name was and I told him, at the time, Demetri Slovenia. He smiled, showing razor sharp teeth underneath his lips. He outstretched his hand for me to shake and replied, "Alan Woodlock."

My breath was knocked out of me. Not at the name, but at the picture. I suddenly realized why this man in the picture looked so familiar to me. He was the one in the car who mysteriously disappeared, the one with deep golden eyes.

"What is it? What is the matter? Did I say something?" Demetri asked anxious now at my expression.

I shook my head, trying to gather my thoughts. "No, it wasn't you. That man in the picture, I have seen him before."

He stared at me like I was mental and shook his head. "When have you seen this man?"

"Before the battle with Annabel." I whispered, staring intently at the picture, just to see if I was mistaken. But I wasn't, it looked exactly like the guy in the car.

I looked up and saw Demetri giving me that weird look again.

"What?" I asked, aggravated.

"Isabella," He shook his head again," That is impossible. Are you sure it was _this_ man specifically?"

"I am positive it was _him._" Demetri gave me another look, and finally I asked, "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Because, Isabella, the man you are referring to is Alan Woodlock, the same man who Annabel fought years ago before you came along, the same man _that she killed."_

He put a hand on my shoulder while saying, "This man has been dead for over a century now."

**Evanescence**

**Taking Over Me**

I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

**If this chapter doesn't make much sense, feel free to ask any questions. Basically I focused on Demetri's side of when he was changed, and if you remember from my last story how I spoke of a certain Alan Woodlock who in Annabel's first battle she supposedly killed…well, this is the man in the photograph that Bella saw in the car when she was going to see if Jacob would help her. **

**I know, it doesn't make much sense but it will in future chapters. I was going to put Edwards's point of view in here but it would have been too long, so chapter 2 will be Edwards. **

**Sorry if I kept you waiting too long on an update, but I was packed with homework and I didn't have time. If I would have known I had over 20 reviews on the preface I would have updated a lot faster. **

**I hope you liked this first chapter, and if you didn't, just work with me, because this story gets a lot better once it is passed ch.2, well I think it does. **

**Here is a reminder if you don't remember the car scene, I didn't put the whole chapter in here:**

**Please review, and I will probably have the next chapter out by this weekend, if I don't get a lot, I am sure by now all of you know how long I wait...-Laughs evilly- **

**Until next time**

Ch.14 Anticipation 

BPOV

I have been driving since dawn to nearly dusk, I thought by now I would have surely been in Forks, I even went over the speed limit, but the last sign I passed read "Forks 122 miles."

I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel, trying to rid myself of the degradation that I was feeling. Maybe I should have confronted Edward in person instead of leaving him puzzled with a note. I should have told him face to face where I was going, it's not like I am desperate enough to sneak out of a window or anything that drastic. Technically I didn't sneak out, I just quickly rushed out their garage door and stole his car, not that bad right?

"Not that bad," I murmured to myself, laughing without humor, "I can just see his face when I get back, full of rage and disappointment in my manor. It seems that I am disappointing everybody these days…"

Is Jacob disappointed in me as well? Have my attempts at keeping him at a distance hurt him beyond repair? Will he even consider helping me, or will he laugh at my face? I shook my head slowly, slightly tightening my grip.

But my Jacob would never be that insensitive towards me, he will understand why I had to leave, why it was impossible for me, a vampire, to stay with him, a werewolf. I hardened my jaw at that, looking firmly ahead of me as my thoughts raced in my mind.

This long adulterated hatred between vampires and werewolves is inconsequential. But if they alliance with me, then maybe the hatred will die down and we can finally live in tranquil peace. Well, that is if we…if I survive this upcoming event. First it was vampire against werewolf, and now it is vampire against vampire? When will this end?

I swerved the car in annoyance to the other lane, passing the slow driver that interrupted my thoughts. I could see that it was a young man, merely sixteen or seventeen, and when my car approached, I saw a small scowl play on his face and he sped up. I smiled at the challenge. I pressed on the accelerator as well, already on the right side of his car but I still couldn't see his face nor could he see mine.

This went on for a good five minuets until I grew tired of playing this idiotic game and reached my top speed, already side by side with him. I looked over to provoke him further, but something had me staring at him intently. Not him directly, but his eyes.

When he turned his head in my direction, I was locked with his dark topaz eyes, but I wouldn't even call them topaz, more like an ancient color of gold. He held a look of stoicism, but something made him jerk out of that stare and into a bewildered expression. I couldn't identify it, but there was something mysterious about this strange man, like he wanted me to fear him but yet…he acted as though he wanted companionship with me. I sympathized for him, I wanted to offer my hand to his and wipe off that look of dread. Something registered in my mind immediately as to why his eyes were the color of dark topaz, why he was wearing all black, and why he seemed so pale. He was a vampire.

I turned my head forward and tried to erase my aghast, and when I looked back, he was gone. His car was gone, nowhere to be found. I looked in my mirror to see if he had gone behind me but there was no trail that showed his car was even there. He just vanished? But he couldn't have done it that quickly, even for a vampire! I would have at least seen him pull off the highway or something of that nature, but it was as if I never even encountered him at all.

"Strange…" I muttered, allowing myself to take one more glance around the isolated road to see if I might have missed anything. It was the same as the last time I looked back, deserted. Who was that man?

I mentally shook off that question for another time, because I had more urgent matters to attend to. I raced passed a sign that read, 'Forks 80 miles north, exit 53, LaPush 100 miles south, exit 39.' I turned off onto the LaPush exit.


	3. ch2 Don't Lie To Me

Pain

The pain that you feel,

But can't touch.

A pain you know of,

But can't explain.

A pain so fierce,

You go insane.

The unknown pain,

That clutches you're heart

and burns you're soul.

The pain in your life

To strong to carry on.

The unknown pain that clouds you're mind,

and devours every thought.

The pain of broken promises

Broken dreams

The pain that's unheard of

The pain that's not seen.

* * *

Ch. 2 Don't lie to me

BPOV

"He can't be dead." I said, touching the picture.

"Maybe you saw someone who looked like him." Demetri suggested. I shook my head, dropping my hands to my side.

"I know what I saw." I whispered, taking my eyes off of the picture and scanning the rest. I honestly couldn't believe how many vampires there were. There had to be over a hundred pictures on this wall.

"Do you think….that maybe he was a ghost?" I asked hesitantly. Demetri's husky laugh started to fill the room. I turned around and glared at him.

"There's no such thing as ghosts Isabella." He said, still laughing.

"There's no such thing as vampires either, and look at us." I clarified. He abruptly stopped laughing and sighed, running a hand through his black locks, his olive complexion shining under the light. It was silent afterwards, and thinking that he wasn't going to say anything else, I focused my attention to the pictures, analyzing each individual.

"You do have a point," He said, breaking the long silence, "I guess anything is possible. But I highly doubt that you saw a _ghost." _I was about to argue but decided better against it, realizing that he was right. It couldn't have been a ghost, how would he have been driving? But can't spirits possess certain objects, for instants like cars? If this Alan possessed this car, then it would be very possible that he could have been driving it. Vampires can't turn into ghosts…or can they? I mentally let out a groan, my head aching with all the questions bubbling inside of my head.

The only problem is Alan didn't look like a spirit at all; in fact, he looked as real as me or Demetri. And the way he looked at me, like he was actually looking inside of my soul, reading everything as if it were on paper. I shook my head. It didn't make sense; Annabel killed this man long before I was born, so how is it that he is alive? _If he even is alive, _I thought to myself bitterly.

Demetri started chuckling again. "Don't fret over this; I am sure your eyes were deceiving you."

I didn't say anything. How could my eyes be deceiving me when I have this perfect vision? It didn't add up.

My eyes fell upon someone I wasn't expecting to see hanging on this wall. Demetri started talking but I couldn't hear him, even though he was only a couple of feet away. I could feel the wounds start to fester, the seams breaking as though someone was pulling the string out. I saw them-all seven of them.

My eyes rested on Edward. He didn't look happy in this picture, but he was as beautiful as ever, his bronze hair lying perfectly against his forehead, his eyes looking past the camera.

It was like I could feel my heart breaking in that instance, this deadly ripping sound echoing off my mind, followed by an incredible pain in my chest. I couldn't breath, couldn't think, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

So I welcomed the pain, I willed it to tear up every fiber of my being, every muscle in my broken body, but no pain strong enough would make me pry my eyes from him.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" Demetri's anxious voice brought me back to reality. I quickly pulled my eyes away from Edward and looked into his expression. I soon realized that my arms were tightly wound around my chest and my breathing was coming out ragged and uneven.

Demetri looked to were I was staring a couple of seconds ago. At first I could see the confusion spread across his face, but as he looked more closely, comprehension dawned.

"I'm sorry, I should have expected…well you know." He struggled with the right words. I didn't say anything, knowing if I did my voice would come out in a jumbled mess.

Hesitantly he took two strides and stood before me, brushing his hand along my knuckles were I soon realized I was squeezing so hard that you could see the outline of my bone.

"I wish…," he sighed, closing his eyes, "I wish you didn't have to feel this…this agony all the time. It hurts me to see you hurting, knowing that I can't do anything to help. Is it about Edward? Is that why you feel pain? I am not trying to pry; I am honestly just trying to figure out what is causing you this grief."

I closed my eyes too, trying to calm myself down at the mention of Edward's name. I have never openly talked to anyone about this, but I decided that maybe talking might make me feel better.

"Yes…it's hard for me…to see him…to even think his name sends me into hysterics." I spoke slowly, enunciating each word carefully. Nothing seemed to be coming at a vengeance.

Demetri asked, eyes still closed, "Do you think…that maybe you will ever move on?"

My breathing stopped. He was asking too deep of questions that I knew if I answered would send me into a whole new kind of torture, something that would be untreatable-unbearable for me.

"No."

With that simple knowledge, a pain so fierce, so strong I could actually feel it suffocating my heart and burning my soul absorbed through my skin like a flesh eating virus.

I felt him support my shoulders as my knees turned to mush. I wanted to lie down and let everything consume me.

"I am sorry I brought it up." Demetri's anxious voice filled my head, making me clear my dry throat to answer him.

"It's not you're fault." I mumbled, trying to look anywhere but at _his _picture. But my wandering eyes couldn't help landing on his beautiful face again. A sharp, hard object felt like it just collided with my body.

"Demetri," I said, trying to change the subject, "You never did tell me what happened after Alan told you what you were."

He smiled down upon me. "What would you like to know?"

I sighed, my brain finally functioning enough to let me have the will power to release the death grip around my upper body. "I don't know; how Aro found you? What happened between you and Alan…?" I trailed off.

He cleared his throat, taking a couple of steps away from me only to stand by the desk and casually sit on top, knocking over Annabel's picture. He motioned me over to the navy blue chair that was seated directly diagonal from him. I quickly sat down and looked up, waiting for him to start.

"Well, after I was changed I went with Alan everywhere. I guess you could say that he and I started our own coven. It was great at first, traveling with each other. We had no rules, no boundaries; we practically hunted anything we felt like. We were hardly ever hungry with our constant feeding."

"Alan was different though. I could tell when he wasn't hungry but yet, he always wanted to hunt. I used to tease him that if he was going to eat like this everyday, he would be the first vampire to become over weight," Demetri chuckled, and then continued, "But one day it got out of hand."

"I remember it perfectly, like it only happened yesterday. We were in Perugia, Italy, just wandering about the towns and forests."

"Want to catch some fast food?" Alan asked me one day, eyeing five women that walked past us. They did smell delicious, but I wasn't hungry."

"Not particularly." I said, turning around and walking away from him, but he didn't follow me. I looked behind my shoulder and I saw him already over by the ladies, using his charm and making them laugh. I walked over by him and put my hand on his arm."

"Alan, leave them and lets go." I insisted. But he laughed me off and pulled one of the women close to him, bringing his lips to her neck. I shook his shoulders, trying to get him to stop. He was feeding in the daytime; there were witnesses every where."

"He let go of the women and shoved me backwards into a brick wall, which collapsed by the force. I quickly gathered myself up but it was too late, he was feeding on her, while the other women that accompanied the women started to scream and run away. I was going to make him stop, but I saw three figures in the dark shadows."

"They approached us very calm in their black ropes. I was surprised at how naturally they seemed. The big one stopped by Alan and gripped his arm, thrusting him backwards into the ally. I was shocked that someone could throw Alan that hard, but then realization hit me. I knew that they were like us."

"I was relieved that we were not the only ones. But the others didn't seem too thrilled by me. In fact, I remember the shorter one going up to me as well and thrusting me into the ally. I landed right by Alan, who stood up immediately and got into a stance that looked deadly."

"I didn't know what was going on at the time. I had no idea that they intended to kill us right then."

"The taller one out of the bunch stepped forward and started to speak directly at Alan."

"You broke our laws, fed on a human in front of every one." He said, "Do not try and fight us. You will lose." Alan never was much of a fighter, but he still didn't back down out of his stance."

"There is no need for us to fight," I told them, "We didn't know that there was rules." The shorter one out of all of them stepped forward this time, a hiss escaping its lips."

"That is no excuse," She said, "You still broke them, there for we shall break you." This time it was Alan who growled. I thought that I was going to die right there, it wouldn't have been so bad. I actually was hoping they would kill me, but something happened that changed everything."

Demetri paused for the slightest second, as if he didn't wish to speak about it but then continued.

"Alan pushed past them and ran into the sun light. His skin started to glisten as if a thousand diamonds were implanted into his very body. The humans that saw him were utterly still, amazed at the sight."

"Get him." The male hooded figure said, and the other two obeyed. But even though I didn't like Alan that much, he saved my life. I couldn't let them hurt him, I at least had to_ try_ and do something. So I grabbed the male that was heading straight for Alan and pinned him down on the ground while shouting at Alan to run."

"And he ran. The male that I had pinned flipped me over and started to dig inside my chest. It felt like he was ripping me apart. I cried out in anguish and thrashed underneath of him, but it didn't do anything."

"Then, after I gave up hope and let the male rip me to shreds, I felt him being pulled off of me, and in his place stood Alan. He flung the girl out of his way and picked me up, and then we ran."

"I didn't get that far before someone grabbed me and pinned me against the cold ground. I thought Alan would help me again, but he didn't. He just left me with them, not once looking back. I couldn't believe him, I felt betrayed. After all I did for him, he just leaves me!"

"Let go of him." One of the males said, and I felt the pressure being released on my body so I quickly stood up. I was going to make a run for it but I knew I wouldn't have made it far."

"We don't normally do this, but I can sense something about you. Would you like to join our coven?" The tallest one asked, extending his white hand towards me. I took a step away from him."

"I would rather not." I hissed at him, but he started laughing, shaking his head back and forwards."

"No, no, perhaps you misunderstood me young one. I am not asking you to, I am telling." He told me." I didn't want to, I remember thinking at the time I would rather die then be apart of whatever they were."

"And what if I decline?" I asked, "What will happen if I say no?" He pulled back his hand and took off his hood, revealing his red orbs as eyes and his chalky white skin that looked like it was about to break."

"You either join us, or die." He told me."

It was silent afterwards. I didn't know what to say. Demetri was forced into this nature by them…just like me. Except he was betrayed by his own friend to them, he was deceived. I couldn't believe it.

"Did…" I took a deep breath, "Did Alan ever come back for you?"

"No." he answered, still gazing off in the distance, "The only time I saw him was when we went to fight against him with Annabel. "

"How horrible." I whispered. He looked at me and I explained, "I mean, how horrible that you had to witness him die like that. Did you feel any sympathy towards him at all?"

Demetri laughed without humor. "I thought I would have, but living with Aro has changed me. I didn't feel anything when I saw Annabel deliver the final blow; no regret, no sorrow, just…emptiness."

I studied him more closely, watching his face as he spoke. No emotion played across his face, it was as if it didn't even bother him that his friend died like that. I wonder if I will be like that someday.

"But he's not dead." I mumbled to myself. I didn't care if anybody believed me or not, I _know _who I saw. I will never forget those eyes. Apparently he didn't hear me or he chose not to because he still was staring off in the distance.

"I hope he hasn't been boring you with his stories, Isabella."

I was so absorbed with everything that I didn't hear Aro approaching, so when he spoke, I about fell off my chair. I could see a small smile form on Demetri's lips as he bowed to Aro.

Aro smiled at me as well while saying, "Have you seen Heidi? I am not sure if she has been back yet." He glanced over at me quickly and then looked back at Demetri.

"My time has been occupied in here with Isabella," Demetri inclined his head towards me; "I have not heard anything yet, master."

"That is strange; normally she would have been back by now." Aro mused more to himself.

"You don't think…?" They both looked at me and then back at each other. What was going on? I slowly stood up and was about to say something when the doors came thrusting open and in came Heidi, looking very agitated. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders as she took two angry strides so she was facing Aro.

"Did you find them?" he asked her, brushing his hands along her cheeks. I looked more closely and I realized that on her back was a long, red scratch. It looked like it was already healing but still; something big had to have done that.

"Yes, they were exactly were I thought they were. But when I went to see if the human was with them something strange happened. It was unbelievable!" Heidi ranted, throwing her hands up for dramatic effect.

"These six, gigantic"-

"Heidi! We are not alone in this room!" Aro hissed at her. She looked taken back for a second, and she looked around the room when her eyes rested on me. A big gush of wind escaped her mouth and her lips formed an 'O.'

"Er, hey Isabella, I didn't see you there." She said, looking at me nervously. She was hiding something from me, all of them were. Demetri wouldn't meet my eyes when I looked at him for answers.

"What happened?" I asked, locking my eyes with hers. She quickly put her eyes on Aro, avoiding mine. Aro started to walk over towards me and put his silky hands on my arm.

"You have every right to know." Aro said to me.

"But Aro, you can't"-

"Silence and let me finish." Aro scolded Heidi, sending her a glare which she shrank back from just a little bit. Something was wrong; I could tell by the way Demetri stood, still as stone, as if waiting for something to happen. I looked anxiously at Aro.

"You see, "Aro began, "A couple of weeks ago we had some very interesting information informing us that there was a vampire family who was breaking our rules by having a human know our secret. I sent Heidi to make sure that it wasn't a false lead, and apparently we were right."

I felt my jaw harden. I knew what this was coming to.

"So we are going to pay them a little visit tomorrow, just to make sure that they know the rules of our kind." Aro finished, resting his hands by his sides. I didn't move, already knowing what he meant by that.

He motioned Heidi over and she brushed her finger tips against his. At first I thought she was shaking his hand, but as I watched his calm face turn to surprise and horror, I realized she was showing him what happened.

I rolled my eyes at them.

Aro didn't say anything after that, and started to walk out but Demetri glided over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Master, if it is true to what happened with Heidi, don't you think that Isabella should accompany us"-

"You know why she can't." Aro said so low I almost didn't catch it.

"Yes, but we won't be going over to that side. If we had Isabella's power then we wouldn't have to worry about anything, master." Demetri said in the same low voice.

Aro started to shake his head.

"You know I am right master."

"Yes, I know you are, but she could find out…" Aro trailed off, giving me a quick glance.

"What would I find out? What are you two talking about?" I asked, walking over so I was standing right by Demetri's side.

Aro smiled down at me. "Actually Demetri, I think Isabella _should _go, it might give her a chance to see what we do." And with that, he left the room, followed by Heidi.

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrows, waiting. Demetri started to laugh at my expression.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" I demanded.

"Well, like I mentioned before, you are going to come along with us tomorrow and search for the vampire family who is harboring a human."

"Are you…going to…_kill them?_" I asked. I was hoping that he would say no, but by the look he had on his face, he didn't have to say anything. I already knew that answer.

"Isabella, it's our job. We can't just keep on giving out second chances to everyone. If they break the rules, they have to expect the consequences." He said.

"I don't have to do anything do I?" I asked him. I felt horrified by the very thought of going along to watch them. I shuddered.

"No."

"Then why do I have to come?" I questioned, "If I don't have to do anything, then there is really no point in me there."

"Since you are the most powerful one of us now, you have to come. Lets just say something might happen out there, with you're power we could stop them from rebelling." Demetri explained, but I wasn't convinced. He was hiding something from me.

"What is it that you are not telling me?" I asked, taking a step closer so I was right in front of him.

"I told you everything." He reassured. But I could tell by his eyes, they were distance. He acted nervous.

I was going to press on the subject further but Jane's light footsteps came descending down the hallway and towards Demetri and I.

I turned around and she was already there, leaning against the door frame, looking at her nails and acting completely disgusted to be seen with me.

"I don't see why _Isabella_," Her high pitched voice acting as though my name was a sin, "Has to come with us. We are perfectly fine without _her._"

Demetri stepped in front of me; almost as if he was shielding me from her while he spoke in a hard voice, "She is right here."

"I know." Jane answered, sending me a glare which I gladly returned. She turned around and headed out the door but stopped halfway out.

Her tone came out mockingly, "Oh, Isabella dear, while we are out there tomorrow, maybe we can see if Edward would like to join us, oh wait! We can't because you_ killed_ him."

It felt like she slapped me in the face, hard. My teeth snapped together in a defining _snap _as I balled my hands into fists. She started to laugh and turned around.

I walked over to the door, ignoring Demetri when he tried to stop me.

I called out to her, my voice surprisingly calm, "Where are you going Jane? To Aro's chamber for another _private _lesson? Didn't you already sleep with him yesterday? Or is Alec just not enough for you're needs any more?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly around to glare at me hatefully. I started to walk towards her, my anger becoming more pronounced with each step I took, but Demetri's hand gripped my waist and pulled me backwards, shutting the door so I wouldn't have to see Jane's angry and horrified face.

The room started to shake. I felt Demetri's cold, hard arms wrap around me. It was then that I realized I was sobbing uncontrollably. Jane's words were right, of course they were right. I did kill him, all of them.

I clung myself onto Demetri for support, knowing if I let go I would surly fall as the agony came with a fiery vengeance this time, not leaving any room for peace. I couldn't go on like this, Edward wouldn't want me suffering.

But how could I not? I deserve ten times worse then this.

Finally I choked back the sobs and let go of Demetri. A familiar feeling started to ooze its way up my body, but I couldn't identify it.

As I finally composed myself, I knew what this sensation was. I was falling into numbness.

"So where are we going?" I heard myself ask. My voice sounded oddly fragile, weak.

"I am afraid to tell you." He admitted to me, watching my face.

"Please, just tell me." I begged him. I wonder what he saw on my face, because I heard him let out a long, defeated sigh. He put his hands on my cheeks, ignoring my struggles when I tried to pull away.

"Demetri." I warned him, but he wouldn't let go.

"Isabella, we are going to Wenatchee, Washington. "

I gasped as the pain took over my body again.

* * *

**Yes! An update! -Hears chanting in the background- **

**So, looks like Bella is going to Washington to find the vampire family, and no it's not the cullens. But she does find something that is...quit shocking, for her anyways. What will she find? the only way to know is if you review A LOT!! **

**and the next chapter is going to be parts of Bella's point of view and Edwards. **

**Hurry and review, and I will hurry and update!!**


	4. Ch3 She is Still Out There

Hurrah and update! Bella's point of view was too long to post for this chapter, so ch. 4 is in Bella's!

hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own everything!!**

**Stephenie Meyer: Hey, no you don't I do!**

**Me: -Shrugs- It was worth a shot.**

* * *

Skillet

Comatose

I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to You  
Tell me that You will listen  
You're touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing You  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

Ch.3 She is still out There.

EPOV

I stood up, stretching out my arms and heading down the stairs. Carlisle looked up as I reached the bottom. I nodded my head in his direction and went to the front door.

"Hey, Edward!" Emmett called out. I could feel his foot steps follow me out side, but I continued walking. "Where are you going this early in the morning?"

As if he didn't know. "Some fresh air." I answered; my eyes set a head for the deep forest.

"Listen," he began, easily keeping pace with me, "Jasper and I are planning on going to the car dealership later on in the day, and we were wondering if you wanted to come along?"

I didn't respond, and he continued, "You know Jasper has been wanting a new vehicle and I thought that you should come along after what happened with your….well you know." He whispered the last part.

I winced slightly as the memory of my silver Volvo came rushing into my mind, but most importantly, the memory of _her. _

"Now is not the best time." I said, shoving my hands inside my jean pockets.

"Edward, what else do you have to do? Come on, it will be"-

"Emmett, I'm busy." My tone coming out more cold then I intended. I didn't hear his footsteps any more, and wondering if he stopped, I turned my head around to see. He was standing in the middle of the gravel road, looking at me like I was a different person.

_Sure Edward…I guess I will catch you later. _He thought to me, but I didn't acknowledge that I had heard him, instead, turning my head around and walking a little bit faster. I could feel his eyes bore into my back, and I felt a tiny stab of guilt.

I walked through the brush, pushing past the wet plants as they made contact with my skin.

Then I ran.

A small smile formed against my mouth as my legs carried me over broken down trees and rocks, my eyes locked on the magnificent opening that was approaching fast.

It's not like I didn't want to go with Emmett, I did. But I just can't be happy anymore. I have tried, but whenever I feel the slightest bit of joy the universe comes crashing down on me, making me see what causes my heart frequent pain.

I stopped running and slowly walked through a thick set of bushes, readying myself for the quick gnawing pain that always comes whenever I am here. I stepped through and was now standing before our meadow.

And just like last time, I closed my eyes and imagined her intoxicating aroma, her warm smile flashing down on me, making me weak in the knees. Her perfect eyes showing forgiveness at my mistake,

"_Don't worry Edward," _she would say, her eyes dancing with love_, "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I love you." _And just like last time when I imagined her saying those three words, the sudden jolt of pain had me gasping for breath, clutching onto my chest as another piece of my dead heart was painfully pried out of my chest.

Then it was gone; as fast as it came, it just disappeared altogether. It was as if someone was reminding me that this was my fault that she is gone, so every day they make me suffer. Pretty soon my heart will go, along with her.

A throaty sigh escaped my lips as I took four shaky strides towards the middle, slowly sitting down on the wet, mossy grass.

I can't even think about what I am doing to my family. They have been very supportive of my state after the battle. Especially Alice; she has been very respectful of my sudden change in mood.

I closed my eyes again, sighing in contentment. It was like she was here; it was almost as if I could smell her right now.

I raised my hand and touched the silver chain around my neck that held her ring. I never took it off; afraid I might lose the only object I had of her.

Sometimes I wonder why I even come here when it causes me daily suffering. But then I remind myself that if I didn't I might lose the most important part about Bella, the only part I had, her image.

I had stored her image in the back of my mind the first couple of weeks, breaking down whenever it crossed the invisible barriers I made. But now it doesn't cause me that much pain whenever I see her in my head, in fact, I enjoy it. It's like she is here with me…

"Edward?"

I jerked to my right at the sudden sound of Alice's voice. I was so absorbed with my thoughts I didn't hear her approach me. There was something wrong, I could tell. She looked ready to kill something, no, not something, some_one_. Her hair was around her face, slightly covering her deadly, onyx eyes.

I abruptly stood up, anxious at what she would say. I have always hopped by the slightest chance that Alice would see Bella alive and then I could race towards her with open arms just like all the other times.

Even though I never told Alice my dream, I think she already knew. She shook her head at my unspoken question and I felt myself fall into despair again.

"Look." She said her voice surprisingly very deadly but yet calm at the same time. She closed her eyes and then I was looking into her vision.

_There was a girl. Her fiery red hair danced across her back as she started to run past tree's and rocks, dodging everything in her path. A small smile took over her creamy face as she knocked over a tree that was in her way. She looked lethal._

_Then there was a man, about in his mid-twenties, short, spiked black hair with a hint of gold at the top. The girl stopped behind a tree and watched as the man started to take out his camera. _

_Then she leaped out of the brush and onto the man, sinking her teeth into the very base of his neck, but she didn't drain him, instead, she pulled back and watched as he withered in obvious agony. _

_Her malicious laugh filled the forests along with his screams. And then she looked right at me, her red eyes penetrating mine. There was a sign that appeared out of nowhere, blocking my vision of the girl. It read "Welcome to Leavenworth, Washington." Then everything went black._

I gasped as recognition seeped through my veins.

"Victoria." Alice hissed out, clenching her fist as she spoke her name.

"She's in Washington." I stated more to myself. I felt something boiling inside of me, waiting to explode. I didn't recognize this feeling, but strangely I wanted to welcome it with open arms.

"Yes. Of all the most moronic things _she _could do, this is by far the most idiotic. At first I thought she was hunting, so I was going to let the _dogs _handle her since it is their territory, but she is _turning _a helpless civilian." Alice snarled, still balling her hands into tight little fists.

I didn't care what her purpose was for being here, but just the very fact that _she was here._ I realized what I was feeling, why I felt like running towards Leavenworth and ripping her to shreds right this second, I was feeling anger.

No, anger is an understatement compared to what was brewing inside of me.

"Let's go," I spoke clearly, softly, "Let's kill her now before she gets away."

"We can't," Alice sounded reluctant, and by her posture I could tell she wanted to do the same thing I did, "We would be over in the _mutt's territory_."

I growled in frustration. "So we are just going to let her get away like last time?"

Alice looked at me, but didn't say anything.

"Alice, we _have _to kill her."

"I know, but what can we do? I want to hurt her as much as you do Edward, but we can't just cross over the treaty line." Alice said, remorse showing clearly in her eyes.

"I can." I mumbled. I didn't really care what the wolves did to me, but as long as Victoria is still alive, I was willing to risk my life to make sure she dies, painfully. Maybe if I died, then I would see Bella. That would be my heaven, seeing my angel waiting for me.

"Are you suicidal?" Alice's furious voice brought me back from my day dream. I looked at her and she continued, "You would start a war with the dogs to kill Victoria? Are you insane?"

I didn't answer, and then Alice was shaking my shoulders violently." Edward, please, I already lost my sister, I don't want to lose my brother too. Promise me you won't do anything stupid. Promise me!"

I closed my eyes. How could I make a promise I know I would end up breaking? My life was worthless without Bella beside me, so what was the point of my existence? I didn't need to live; I needed to be with Bella.

I opened my mouth to tell Alice my answer, when I heard Emmett's footsteps coming out of the clearing. He emerged from the brush, stoicism written on his face and shortly after Emmett, Jasper emerged as well, along with Rosalie.

"Whatever you decide, we are with you one hundred percent." Rosalie said an evil glint in her eyes.

_Let's make sure she never forgets us. Edward, I am with you. _Emmett added in his thoughts, grabbing a hold of Rosalie's hand. I looked over as Jasper made his way towards Alice's side.

He nodded his head at me, taking Alice's hand.

"Wait," Alice said, putting up her left hand that wasn't holding Jaspers, "I know all of us would love to go, but like I was telling Edward, we can't just break the treaty."

"Rules are meant to be broken." Emmett said; staring off in the direction Rosalie was. I looked at Alice, but she seemed to be giving up as well.

"You're decision Edward." Rosalie told me. She was already in a stance, ready to run off once I told them what I wanted to do. Everyone else was like that as well, all eyes waiting for my answer.

And for the first time in four mouths, I smiled at my family. I knew my answer as soon as Alice showed me her vision, there was no decision to be made. I wouldn't change my mind just because of the invisible line separating us between our enemies.

I didn't need to say any words to them; by the look on their faces they already knew my answer. And so we took off running, heading straight for Leavenworth-or I should say, heading straight towards Victoria.

Skillet

Comatose

I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

* * *

You know, i would have waited till saturday to update on this story, but when i checked my reviews, i had a lot. so you guys should be proud for yourselves, you gave me a lot of reviews so i updated faster then normal. you see what happenes when i get over 10 reviews?

So, in case none of you got this, Leavenworth is right by Wenatchee...So edward is only a couple of miles away from Bella!

If i get over 15 reviews, i will probably update again tomorrow, so remember, a lot of reviews equal to faster updates!


	5. ch4 Morals of Right & Wrong

**Yes, i finally got to update! woo hoo! i would like to thank all those reviewers who got me 100 reviews! Cheers to you! **

**i hope you enjoy this chapter, i enjoyed writing it**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: -begging Stephenie Meyer- Can't I least have Edward?**

**Stephenie: No.**

* * *

12 Stones

The Way I Feel

Lately I've been wandering  
Off the narrow path  
You've given me so many things that I've never had  
And all in all I know it's you that always pulls me through  
If you reach deep inside you'll see my heart is true

'Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
And I know I need you in my life  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
And I promise to make the sacrifice

Ch 4 Morals of Right and Wrong

BPOV

I watched as the rain glistened off the window, making tiny sounds as it hit the roof of the car. I forgot how much I actually missed the rain. How much I missed all the green moss that covered every inch of the trees and rocks.

_How ironic._ I thought to myself.

Jane let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Are we there yet?" she asked Felix who was driving.

Felix sighed too. "You asked that about thirty seconds ago, what would make my answer change. We are not even close of being there."

"We are closer then thirty seconds ago." Jane contradicted. I took my attention off of the window and looked at Heidi who was sitting right beside me.

After Aro specifically told Demetri that he was not allowed to come to Washington with us, Heidi has been ignoring me completely. Actually, ignoring me would have her acknowledging that I was here, but she just stared off, not meeting my eyes. She almost acted mad at me.

"Heidi, what's wrong?" I asked her, touching my hand on her shoulder but she jerked her body away from my touch as though I just burned her.

"This is ridiculous, how long does it take to drive to the most deserted part of Washington!" Jane ranted, throwing her hands above her head.

I saw Felix look at Jane with an annoyed expression on his face while he said, "About another half hour."

I suppressed a laugh. I caught Felix's eyes in the review mirror and he smiled at me and I smiled back. I turned my attention back to Heidi.

"Please Heidi, tell me what's wrong. Is it something I did?" I asked, desperation filling my voice.

She snorted and mumbled something that sounded like "Of course it is something you did." I raised my eyebrows at her but she still didn't look at me.

"She's not going to talk to you." Jane's voice echoed in the back of the car. It took me a second to realize that she was talking to me.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Funny," Jane mused, "I actually thought that you were _smart._" I glared at her and she continued, unaffected. "If you really want to know why Heidi hates you now, it's because"-

"_Jane!"_ she hissed, finally turning her head and narrowing her eyes at her. I was utterly confused.

Jane acted as though Heidi didn't even say anything and continued, "Anyways, it's because Demetri spends all his free time with you now instead of Heidi. It's strange really; before you came I actually thought Demetri liked Heidi. It was unbelievable how much time he spent with her! I got so annoyed with them at times…but since you came along, he hasn't even looked at Heidi, I wonder why?"

I stared at Jane for a long time, not comprehending anything she was saying. Ok, so I comprehended everything, but I didn't want to. Demetri and I are just friends, nothing more then that. Sure, I spend all my time with him but whom else am I supposed to talk to, Aro? I shook my head.

"We are just friends…" I trailed off. I knew that we were just friends, but did Demetri?

Heidi snarled at Jane while Jane's high soprano laugh filled the car. "You are a terrible liar. I can see it on your face that you know I am right."

I was about to argue, but what was the point? She was right…the way Demetri looked at me, the way he held me against his chest when I was in pain…

No, I refused to believe that he liked me. He doesn't like me…or does he? But he can't! He knows that I love only-wince- Edward, why would he think differently? Is he that deluded to hope that I will move on with my life?

I felt my eyes widen with recognition. Something Demetri said a while back came flowing into my mind.

"_Do you think…that maybe you will ever move on?" _was that what he was implying, me to move on to him?

"Heidi…" That's all I could say. I was planning on reassuring her that she had nothing to worry about, he and I are just friends, but for some reason, I knew that was a lie. In_ my_ mind me and him were friends, but in _his_ mind…?

"Don't tell me something I already know _Isabella._" She hissed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't know anything." I whispered; still not believe the truth behind Jane's words. _But since you came along, he hasn't even looked at Heidi, I wonder why? _I replayed her words over and over in my head, trying to make sense of them.

"_I_ don't _know_ anything!" Heidi fumed, turning her head around sharply to glare at me. Her eyes were turning onyx with a shade of red around the edges. "How dare you! You must take me to be a fool Isabella, do not think that I don't see what goes on between you and Demetri. I see how he follows you! Wherever you go, he goes too! I _see_ how he looks at you and how _you _look at _him_! You must be blind to not realize he's in love with you!"

_In love?_ My mind was in hysterics now, trying to think of something that explained that. He can't…no…it's impossible for him to love me. Why would he love me? I'm nothing special, just a broken mess.

"Nothing goes on between us!" I hissed. "He has been there for me when I needed him; we are _just friends_, nothing more"-

"Don't give me that 'Just friends' act. You and I both know you want to be more!"

"Obviously you are obliviously blind to the fact that we are just friends! You are making more out of this then necessary. Seeming as though nothing I can say will change your pathetic little mind, go on and think whatever you want, but nothing will change between Demetri and I." I said in an exasperated tone. Heidi looked away from me, mumbling something unintelligent that I couldn't make out.

_Nothing is going to change between me and Demetri, _I reassured my self. But something deep down inside of me had a strange feeling that it was going to.

There was an awkward silence that followed after our argument. I turned my body around so I was facing the car window again. I imagined Edward being here with me, wrapping his tight arms around my form and telling me everything was going to be ok.

The pain wasn't as bad as it could be. In fact, I couldn't feel the pain coming at all as I looked at my hallucination; it was almost as if the pain was letting me have a break. I silently thanked it and went back to my imaginary world.

I imagined him with little rain drops slowly sliding down his neck, his hair dripping wet also, his white shirt fitting perfectly against his muscular body while he smiled angelically at me. He extended his snow white hand towards me, beckoning me to come forwards. I reached out my arm but I couldn't stretch it across the distance.

Edward's smile faltered as he watched me struggle to get to him. He looked behind him and then back at me anxiously. It was like he was telling me to hurry up. Again I tried to reach him but whenever I did it felt like I was glued in that specific spot.

Pain crossed his eyes as he watched me struggle again and again I couldn't cross the distance. It was like there was an invisible barrier holding us apart.

His velvet voice rang into my mind. _"Please Bella, you have to try harder."_ Surprisingly I didn't feel any pain when he spoke to me either, how strange.

Then there was a bright light that surrounded Edward. I shielded my eyes and when it dimmed down I looked at Edward again. He was fading away from me, slipping from my grip yet again.

_Edward! _I cried out mentally for him. It looked like he was struggling as well to reach me. I saw him jerking his arms back and forwards, his eyes still locked with me. His left hand reached out to me, agony showing clearly in his topaz eyes.

Finally I felt my legs running towards him, I stretched out both of my hands and reached for him, but he was too high up, I couldn't get a hold of him.

He reached for me too. We were both reaching for each other, trying to break the distance that held us apart.

"_Bella!" _he cried for me as he went higher out of my sight. Faintly I could still see his god-like figure. There was too much pain his voice, too much sorrow for me to handle. I felt myself fall on my knees, still reaching out desperately towards him.

_Edward! _I chocked out mentally. I could still see him, fury blatantly covering his eyes as he tried again to get down to me.

This strange force started to pull on my legs, getting heavier and heavier as I struggled to get away from it. I heard Edward's enraged snarl fill the air as whatever it was pulled on my more forcefully.

Then it started to burn me. It felt like my whole body was on fire as the force dragged me down, pulling me farther away from Edward. I mentally screamed out as I realized I was on fire.

I felt myself falling in black until I made contact with something scorching hot. I looked at my skin and realized it was black…burnt. As I scanned around, anxiously trying to find Edward in this terrible place, my eyes caught sight of a sign that hung over a grayish red rock. I went over to it, my feet burning with each step.

_Hell: Hopes are burned and replaced with misery…_

The car stopped suddenly, jerking me forward. It felt like my face was frozen with shock at the daydream I had. I tried to make sense of it, but I couldn't. What did it mean?

"Are you coming or not?" Felix's annoyed voice brought me back to reality. I slowly got out of the car and stood before a broken down house. It was huge, but it needed repairs done badly. The windows were boarded shut, along with the door.

I walked behind Felix, Jane, and Heidi, still studying the old house. It was fairly big; almost the size of the Cullen's old house, but it was out dated. The porch was cracked, looking as though it was about to fall any second. The white paint job was pealing off of the house as well, it looked deserted.

It looked abandoned, but I could smell them inside. Correction, I could smell the _human. _I was surprised that I couldn't hear the human's heart-beats in the car. It was as though with each beat it kept on getting faster and faster. The heart-beat was the only thing I could hear, it was so loud!

It was almost giving me a head-ach as we approached the door.

The heart-beat didn't bother me any more, it was the _smell. _It was a mix of cinnamon combined with vanilla. It was…mouthwatering. I felt the venom spread in my mouth as I breathed it in more and more, wanting it with each breath.

I saw Jane give me a smug smile as she nodded at Felix. He nodded back and then in a fast motion his hands collided with the door, sending it flying forwards.

If I thought the scent was bothering me before, it was like a shock wave coming at me now. The power of it left me stunned by the aroma. I wanted it, I needed it…now.

I quickly stopped the air flow to my lungs, and it was better for me. A lot better. I soon realized that Felix and the rest of them had put on their hoods, and I quickly did the same.

I didn't even have to scan the room to look for the vampire family. Three of them stood before us, all eyes carefully watching us. There was an amber haired women standing next to a black haired man, both holding each other's hands. Beside them stood a brown hair boy, not looking over the age of seventeen. His eyes weren't so guarded as the others. He looked hatefully at all of us, but what I noticed was he was standing right in front of a wooden door.

As I looked more closely, I realized he just wasn't standing by it, he was protecting it. His posture showed that he was ready to kill any one who got passed him.

As I listened to the heart-beat more carefully, I also realized it was coming from inside the wooden door. I turned my head slightly at the door as the heart-beat started to speed up drastically. I could hear the human's each intake of breath as though it was right beside me.

The brown haired boy saw me looking at the door and he snarled at me, his posture giving away everything.

I didn't like wearing this hood, so I shook my head back and forwards, the black hood dropping off of my head as my brown hair came flowing onto my shoulders.

The brown haired male snarled even louder.

"Alexander, hush!" The women spoke, never taking her eyes off of us. He stopped growling but still had his eyes on me.

"Jane," The male who was holding the women's hand spoke, "What a…pleasant surprise to see you here."

I saw Alexander roll his eyes.

Jane smiled at the male who just spoke and said angelically, "The pleasure is all mine, Christopher."

"Of course it is." Christopher said his face still wary as the women's was.

"What brought you all the way out here?" Christopher asked Jane. She laughed, and I saw him look surprised by that.

"Please do not play dumb with us." Jane spoke, still sounding as sweet as ever, "Rumors have it that you and you're family have been harboring a human."

They didn't say anything, and Jane continued, "A human who knows our secrets. Knows who we are and what we do…sound familiar?"

"Now, now," The women said, letting go of Christopher's hand, "I'm sure if we could just compromise about this then"-

"There is no compromising. You should know that by now Alicia. We made specific rules about keeping our kind a secret to the humans and you expect us to make one exception to you?" Felix spoke calmly and soft, but making his voice sound deadly all the same.

"Felix is right," Jane's voice sounding like a five year olds, "What would happen to our reputation if everyone found out that we let you slip by? You know as well as everyone else does that we don't give second chances."

I saw Alicia and Christopher exchange an anxious look.

"Now, where is the precious little human, I know it is in here, I can hear her heart beating faster by the seconds." Jane said, her eyes zeroing in at the wooden door.

"No!" The boy named Alexander snarled, leaping into the air and heading straight for Jane.

I stared horrified as Jane smiled at him like she always did to her victims. He landed on the floor with a loud _thud_ and his body gave way agonized jerks. Everyone could tell he was in obvious agony.

Jane smile grew even more and he let out an ear shattering shriek of pain. The human's heart beat seemed to stop suddenly as the boy's pain filled screams came flowing out of his mouth. I heard feet shuffling in the door.

"Stop it!" Alicia screamed, trying to throw her body in the way of Jane's gaze, but Christopher held her back. It looked like he was about to do the same.

Jane never stopped smiling, and over the agonized screams she spoke to me directly, never taking her eyes off of him either, "Isabella, will you please get the human."

I looked at her in shock. Felix looked over to me and pointed the door, as if I didn't know where the human was.

Slowly I felt my legs carrying me over to the door as the humans heart beat started to speed up again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alexander, despite that he was in pain, trying to crawl over to me and stop me from opening the door.

His answering screams meant that Jane put a stop to that instantly.

I slowly opened the door, and inside was a girl with blonde curly waves that covered her face. She was sitting in the corner; it looked like she was clutching her knees.

When she heard the door open her head shot up, her blue eyes filled with fresh tears that were slowly sliding down her creamy face. She didn't look older then sixteen at the most. Fear crossed her face as her eyes locked with mine. I wouldn't blame her for fearing me, I knew what I was.

"Today would be nice Isabella." Jane's annoyed voice filled the room. I slowly knelt down, still holding my breath, and put out my hands for her to take. She shrank away from my arms as though I had hurt her already.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." as soon as the words came out of my mouth I knew they were a lie. I wasn't going to hurt her, but the others might.

Her blue eyes landed on my hands again, and slowly she took them. I pulled her up and she slowly let go of my hands.

She didn't look at me, but spoke very softly, "You're here to kill me, aren't you?"

It was like she already accepted her fate. I was going to say no, but that would be a lie as well.

Instead, I just said, "its ok." She shook her head at me once, understanding filling her blue eyes. Both of us knew that she was going to die. I put my hand on her shoulder and slowly led her out of the door so the others could see her.

Jane had stopped her power on Alexander and now the women named Alicia and the man named Christopher were holding him. When I brought out the girl, his eyes came desperate with mine, pleading.

I couldn't look away from him. I watched as he looked at the girl with so much love…I couldn't describe it. It reminded me of when I was a human and Edward was still alive. How he looked at me like that.

This boy loved this girl, an impossible love for both sides. I felt pity for both of them.

"She is a pretty thing." Jane's voice was gently as she spoke, looking directly at the girl.

"What is your name?" she asked her. The girl's heart started to beat faster as Jane spoke but her voice came out calm.

"My name is Bethany Wilson." She spoke, never taking her eyes off of Alexander as he was doing the same. I started to feel anger at Jane and the rest of them. I felt my right hand start to shake with something that was familiar to me.

"Bring her with Isabella." Jane spoke, sounding bored now.

"No! Don't take her! Beth!" Alexander cried out to her, fighting both of the vampire's that were restraining him, but he couldn't get out of their grip.

"I love you." said Bethany, choking back sobs.

"Isabella, don't just stand there, come on." Jane told me, waiting impatiently by the door. I couldn't decide what to do. I didn't want to get involve with this, part of me just wanted to walk out the door with this girl and get it down with, but the other part of me didn't want to move at all.

What was right? Would it be right for me to let Bethany go and be happy with Alexander like I once was with Edward? Or would I be saving her from a terrible heart ache that would soon happen when she realizes that she can't be with him, no matter how much she wants to.

Would it be wrong if I took her away from him? What is the difference between right and wrong? I didn't know that answer, but it felt wrong and right if I took her and it felt wrong and right if I left her. What was I suppose to do?

With all these questions stirring inside of me, I also felt anger toward everyone. Anger at Jane, Felix, and Heidi for trying to take them away from each other, anger at this family for making me do something I know I will regret, and to top it all off, irrational anger towards this girl and this Alexander for loving each other when I had no one _to_ love.

"That's it; I guess I will have to do it myself." Jane said, walking over to me clearly irritated. I balled my hands into fist as the morals of right and wrong came back into my head.

Something clichéd inside of me as Jane reached to take the quivering Bethany out of my hands. I looked at the family one more time, all their eyes looking as though they were pleading with me to stop her. _Stop her…_

With a snap decision, I flung Bethany behind my back just as Jane was about to grab her. This heated energy started to fill my hands and as Jane was about to say something, I lifted both of my hands at her and lightening and fire came shooting out of my palms and into Jane.

Her body went flying through the wall. Felix and Heidi came in to see what went wrong, but I sent them flying back as well.

The family in front of me looked frightened, as though I was planning on doing that to them.

Instead I walked over to them, towing Bethany along with me.

"Listen to me carefully," I spoke urgently to them as I handed Alexander Bethany, "You have to get out of her now. Leave the country, start a new life, and then change her."

"No!" Alexander said, glaring at me as he clutched Bethany to his side.

"You _have _no other options; this is the only one I can guarantee for Bethany's life to be saved. If you do not change her, then they will be back to finish the job. You have to trust me on this."

"Why should we trust you?" Alicia said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Because I could have killed her when I went into that closet, I could still kill her and all of you right now but I'm not." I said. They still didn't look like they trusted me.

"It's the only way. But right now you have to get out of here. I can hold them off as long as I can, but run away, far away."

"Thank you." Christopher said, sounding truly genuine. I smiled at him and then looked behind me as I heard an enraged snarl coming outside.

"Go!" I mouthed. I didn't need to tell them twice, because they were already heading straight for the door, Alexander cradling Bethany to his chest. But her eyes were not on his, like I expected, instead they were on mine. But her face quickly disappeared as they went around the corner.

I knew this was bad what I did, but as I headed for the entrance, I realized that if I could hold them back long enough for the family to get away, I could get away also.

I ran out onto the grass and started to run at full speed through the trees. I leaped over rocks, avoiding anything that might slow me down. This was the only chance I was getting at an escape and I was taking it.

Blonde hair was right beside me then, and before I could do anything, Heidi was already colliding with me, sending both of us tumbling down hill.

I landed in a stream of water, the rain still pouring off of my face as I slowly got up. I got into my fighting stance as did Heidi. I was not going to let her keep me from my freedom; I would rip her to shreds before she brought me back to Italy.

Something grabbed my arm and threw me, sending me spiraling down hill again. My body made contact with a tree, which I knocked over.

Jane tried to attack my again, but I bottled up my anger just like I did last time and sent it directly at her chest. She screamed out in pain as I held her in mid air with my power, my lightening staying connected with her body.

Then another hard body knocked me to the ground, making me lose my connection. I heard Jane's body make a loud _boom _as she hit the cold ground.

Felix bit into my neck, and I screamed out in pain as his venom started to spread through me. It felt like my transformation again, I could feel my neck on fire.

I lifted both of my hands and gripped his hair, lifted his head, and threw him backwards. I slowly staggered up, my neck still burning but not as much.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Heidi making her way over to me, but I dodged her attack by side stepping her. She wasn't expecting that so she went tumbling into a tree.

I looked over and saw Jane staggering up as well, clutching her chest as her breaths came out ragged. I knew she was in not condition to be fighting me again, so I started to turn around to make a run for it again.

Felix and Heidi were there, blocking my exit. Each looked ready to kill. I stared desperately for another escape route, but the only one I could find with out them catching me was if I ran passed Jane.

I turned my head to see if I could make it, but my chances weren't so good. Jane looked like she recovered from my attack, and now she looked beyond angry.

Just as I was about to make my move, I saw all three of them go rigged, each looking truly disgusted. But fear slowly dawned on their face as their eyes widened, looking off to the right.

I looked too, but all I could hear was this loud, pounding against the earths ground. It sounded oddly familiar, like I knew that certain sound from somewhere, but I couldn't place it.

"No…they weren't supposed to have come here today!" Heidi shrieked, clearly frightened by whatever was coming.

"That's…impossible." Jane's voice sounded strained as she slowly started to back up along with everyone else.

Something registered in my mind at the familiar sound, something I knew from my past, something that Aro told me I killed along with everyone else when I was fighting Annabel.

_Something that Aro had specifically told me that I had killed. _Aro had lied to me…

I heard a very distinctive howl coming from the direction, but not just any howl, a wolves howl. A werewolves howl of rage.

12 Stones

The Way I Feel

'Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
And I know I need you in my life  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
And I promise to make the sacrifice

* * *

**Ok, so in case none of you got this, that little thing that Bella had about Edward, well, i was basically trying to show you what she thought of Edward. The light meant that Edward was being carried away towards Heaven, but he didn't want to go with out Bella, and Bella was being pulled down towards Hell because she killed an angel (edward) thats what i had her think anyways. it was just a day dream she had, nothing too serious to worry about.**

**Looks like Bella found out that she didn't kill Jacob or the rest of the wolves that were fighting that day with her. but jacob doesn't know it is her, his pack and him just think it is vampires on their land. and the reason they didn't find out that the other vampire family who was living in that house was because they just moved in that house only about a week ago and dind't really go out side much.**

**So when Bella, Felix, Heidi, and Jane were all fighting, they went quit a distance away from that house and more into the woods, making the werewolves smell them on their land. **

**I know i am evil to leave you guys on cliff hangers, but i just can't help it, i am addicted to them. :D **

**I know i haven't been keeping my updating promises either, but blame it on my moronic teachers to decide out of the spurr of the moment to give hours worth of homework! i think they actually enjoy torturing me with it! they know that i am going to updating on my story so they decide to make my life misreable by telling me to complete this ten paged packet by the next day! well, they don't know that i am writing a story but still, they just want me to have no life at all and spend all my free time doing all their lame homework.**

**Sorry for my rant their, but it annoys me! I can probably update tomorrow -a big IF there- if my stupid teachers don't give me any homework. but the day my teachers don't give me homework is the day Edward cullen magically appears in my room and asks me to marry him. -sighs- **

**10 reviews + 20 reviews A FASTER UPDATE!! ( i know i am raising my review limit, but if i get at least 30 reivews, hopefully i will, i am sure i can write the next chapter by tomorrow. )**

**until the next 30 reviews**

**Twilightlovr**


	6. ch5 My Fault

**An update!! I'm not going to give you any more excuses because honestly, I know none of you care. So I know this chapter is short but for some reason i always have the chapters with Edward's point of view short, i don't know why though.**

**anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: -see's a shooting star- i wish i was Stephenie Meyer!**

**Me:-5 minutes later, walks up to random person- Am I Stephenie Meyer?**

**Random Person: No...?**

**Me: Damn it**

**

* * *

**

**Pain**

**By Three Days Grace**

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Ch.4 My Fault

EPOV

Running.

I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I ran from my family during those weeks without –wince- Bella when they tried to reach out and comfort me. I ran from the awful truth that she was gone, trying to fight it with every fiber of my stone body. I ran from everything that haunted me; distressed me in ways that I could not handle.

And now I was running to the problem, heading straight towards it with no thoughts of turning back. And the source of this problem that was causing me all this anger and aggression, one word.

_Victoria._

I pulled my lip over my teeth as I thought her name. She hurt Bella, changed her into a monster and caused her suffering. She made Bella kill her own father and then she sold her out to the Volturi, having them also wanting her dead.

A snarl erupted from my heaving chest as me and my family dodged the pine trees and obstacles that were trying to slow us down.

Victoria had hurt Bella, the wondrous incarnation of pure good, and now I was going to hurt her, bad. She was going to suffer, feel my pain for what she did to Bella, my beautiful angel.

I could see the light up ahead, but that's not what my eyes locked onto. It was a streak of red the danced in front of my vision, blinding me with its color. It blocked everything else around it. The red-haired demon was the only thing that I could see, the rest of my surroundings died out of my line of vision.

_Victoria._

I didn't need to say the name out loud; my family figured it out as soon as I did.

_Let's rip out those red locks from her head._ Emmett smiled, his teeth glistening like extra sharp knifes.

_Edward,_ Alice caught my attention and I turned slightly so I could see her, but still see the fiery red strands of hair.

_We are about to cross over the boundary, are you positive you want to do this? _

"I have never been more sure in my life then today." I told her, redirecting my eyes so I was watching as _Victoria _stopped moving around.

Agonized screams filled the forest, almost making me stop. We were too late from saving the man's life, I already accepted that we would be, but we weren't too late to rip _Victoria _apart piece by piece.

I focused on her mind; trying to decipher her thoughts. Surprisingly, she wasn't thinking anything. I kept on drawing up blanks each time I tried unsuccessfully to get inside her head.

I took a deep breath, and sure enough, I smelled it. Blood.

_She bit him._ Rosalie affirmed to herself, but she started to run just a little faster. I didn't know what we would do with man once we killed her. Should we kill him or should we give him a chance at life? What I didn't get is why would she want to change him? There was no point to it? I quickly banished that thought from my mind, letting the other ones consume me.

_Kill her…_

_Just kill her…_

_For Bella, kill her…_

Those are the thoughts I centered my mind around. I was doing this for Bella; for all the times this creature has hurt her beyond ways I could imagine for an angel. It was a sin, in my mind and I am sure in everyone else's as well, to cause an angel great suffering and now _Victoria _is going to pay for her sin.

"Jasper. Stop." I spoke deliberate, snarling out each word. He released his power on my immediately. I didn't mean to lash out at Jasper, but my thoughts and my emotions were already running around in an angry mob through my body. I couldn't control myself; I needed to let it out on _her,_ the demon that hurt the angel.

And then we stepped through the trees that were shielding her from my view and the man. The first thing I saw was the man, not even in his mid-twenties as I really looked, withering on the ground and gripping his neck as the screams escaped his dry lips. There was a pool of fresh blood surrounding his entire lower body as he moaned in agony.

The second thing I saw was _her, Victoria. _She looked even more evil then the last time I saw her. Her red hair stuck to her face, covering her eyes from me. In one fast motion she wiped her hair away from her face, revealing behind it the dark crimson orbs that were her eyes, the devils eyes. she slowly put her arms by her sides….waiting.

But what made me quiver in anger from head to toe was the smile she had on her face as her eyes locked with mine. It was a simple smug smile, telling me that it was no use. She began to let lose small child-like giggles as she watched me become angrier.

Jasper was no longer trying to control anyone's emotions anymore, but just trying to contain himself from not killing her right this second. His thoughts were frantic, I couldn't make out most of them but the majority of it landed around the area of wanting to rip her to shreds.

"Who would have thought," Victoria spoke, putting her hands together with a bemused expression on her face, "That out of all the places I have been to recently, I happen to run into _you,_ how convenient."

I was too overcome with anger to say anything to her. The nerve of her actually _talking _to _us! _I balled my hands into fist, trying to get a hold of myself. And what really struck a nerve was that she didn't seem frightened at all, like it was us who should be scared.

"But you really caught me, excuse me, I mean _us,_" she waved her hand to motion to the man who was jerking back and forwards, "At a bad time, perhaps we should rearrange our meeting some other time?"

"There will be no other meeting." Alice smoke calm and collective, her voice sounding deadly all the same. _This stupid, pathetic excuse for a vampire better watch her mouth. _

Victoria pulled her mouth into a frown. "Well that's unfortunate."

Emmett snarled out, "Only unfortunate for _you._" Victoria looked confused as ever as Emmett said this, which made me grow more and more angry every second. Again I tried to read her thoughts, but drew up nothing.

"What he means is," I spoke for the first time, "You won't be living for much longer for a next encounter."

She narrowed her eyes at me as I spoke, but kept the smile plastered on her face. She walked over the man that was behind her and bent down to stroke one of her pale fingers across his face, only to look back at me while she did this.

"The odds are not on your side today Edward, there on _mine._" Victoria growled at me. I was about to respond to this, but I caught a glimpse of what she was thinking, or I should say, directing straight towards me.

_You'll pay for what you did to James. _And just as she thought this to me, it was gone. I felt my hands forming into fits; my arms slightly shaking.

"_You _will pay for what you did to Bella." I snarled, ignoring the stabs of pain as I said her name out loud. Victoria's smile grew wider.

"Silly child, Bella got what she deserved. She was meant to become a cold blooded killer like the rest of us and she did. I just helped her along. But I did enjoy watching her destroy her life right before her eyes, that was quit amusing…but now she's dead, probably rotting away in hell for what _she did!"_

I snarled and tried leaping towards her, but Alice put a restraining hand on my chest, preventing me any further.

_Patience Edward. _Alice thought to me, moving her hand so it was resting against my shoulder still restraining.

"Along with _James._" I spat out his name as though he burnt my tongue. This time I was not the one who lost their temper. Victoria stood up suddenly, all emotions drained from her eyes as a hiss escaped her mouth.

"Don't you dare say his name!" she snarled, taking two steps forward. It was that second that would decide who made the next move. Victoria stood before me, heaving with obvious hate at me while I and my family slowly started to get into our stances.

"Do you honestly want to fight me Edward?" Victoria whispered seductively, moving along with the gentle breeze of wind, pacing back and forwards slowly, never taking her eyes from me.

"It won't be much of a fight." I answered.

"You're right."

And with those simple words, I bent my legs forwards and sprang at her.

_Kill her…_

_For Bella…_

As those thoughts raced through my head, I saw something that I didn't want to believe. I thought my eyes were deceiving me, but apparently I was wrong.

I had leaped faster then my family, and for some reason, Victoria was anticipating that. Fire shot out of nowhere from the dark forest and landed dead behind me; I could almost feel the flames against my legs and I landed to the right of Victoria, ready to attack again. I felt Emmett land stealthy beside me, along with Jasper, but I didn't hear Alice or Rosalie. I turned my head in the direction were they just were, where the fire was, and dread seeped through my veins at that instance.

An orange fiery wall surrounded Alice and Rosalie, preventing them any further. I heard something I would never want to hear; something so heart wrenching that it made my feet stagger with the force.

Alice screamed out in pain.

It was like a horror movie was playing right before my eyes; I saw Alice, my sister, the only person who knows exactly how I feel, fall gracefully to the ground, landing with barely any noise.

I waited with tense eyes, as did Emmett and Jasper, hoping-begging she would get up.

She didn't. She stayed down, not moving once; motionless.

_Oh no…_I could see Rose through the blazing fire rushing over to her side, kneeling down besides her.

"Alice!" Jaspers tortured cry echoed off the suddenly disturbing silence. I waited for it to be over, waited for Alice to spring up and laugh cheerfully like she always did. I waited….

_Edward…oh no…I have to…Alice! _Jaspers thoughts were incoherent. I saw him put his hands on his head, gripping his hair tightly. He stepped forward, and for a second I thought he was heading straight to the flames, but he quickly turned his body around, his eyes onyx, his lips curling over his teeth, revealing the razor sharp weapons. He let out a furious snarl, clenched his fits together in anger, and sprang like a bullet being shot from a gun behind us, straight at Victoria.

Just as Emmett and I were about to do the same, something flew right passed us and collided with Jasper, sending him flying backwards.

In his place, stood a man about the age of seventeen, brown wavy hair blowing with the breeze, golden eyes blazing. His clothes were torn everywhere; his shirt was barely clinging to his body. There was something about him…that I didn't like. He looked right at me, his eyes showing nothing. No remorse, no guilt, no emotion at all.

_Edward Cullen._ He thought, his eyes never wavering from mine. He looked over at Emmett, who was fuming with anger. His chest was heaving up and down as this strange man studied Emmett's appearance as well.

_Emmett Cullen._ He thought this time, nodding his head slightly.

Jasper was suddenly by my side, growling furiously.

I felt snarls ripping off of my chest as this man slowly and calmly walked to Victoria's side. Her smile grew even wider.

I looked over in Rosalie's direction. She was still kneeling beside Alice; I could see her hands on her face.

_Alice, please get up…please. You're going to be fine; you just have to get up… for us…_Rosalie's thoughts halted, as though she wasn't sure of something. I could see her press her head to Alice's, her lips right by her ears, whispering something that should have been too low for any of us to hear, but I heard it as though she was standing right besides me.

"For Bella Alice, please…"

_Kill her…_

_For Bella, kill her…_

I sprang.

My brothers sprang as well, only both of them heading straight towards the new male. I didn't see what happened with them, my only attention was for Victoria.

I snarled, my body colliding with hers, sending us both to the ground. I quickly repositioned myself so I was putting all my weight on top of her, making sure she could not escape.

She thrashed under my arms, but it was no use, I had the better advantage. Furious snarls came from behind me and then a loud thud as well.

I put one hand around her neck while my other hand gripped her hair forcefully. When I began to pull she started calling out a name that was unfamiliar to me, but I didn't care, the only thing that I cared about was killing her, making her pay.

I wrapped my fingers around her red locks and pulled and then I felt a hard hand grab my shoulder and thrust me backwards.

As I tried to get up, the same orange flame came soaring at me, hitting my square in the chest.

I crumbled to the ground at the force of it, gasping for breath as I felt the heat spread through my body.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my brothers enraged forms charging at the male, but he sent them soaring backwards as well.

I looked up and watched as he helped Victoria up, brushing his hand over her hair.

As I tried to get up, he merely flicked his wrist, sending another wave of fire that made impact with my stomach this time, making me collapse against the ground as the pain intensified.

I looked over at my family, watched as Jasper got to his feet and ran through the fire that blocked him from his wife, seeming oblivious to the fact that I was hurt. I saw him slid next to Rosalie, huddling over Alice's form, stroking her tenderly. I looked over to my right and saw Emmett struggling to get to his feet, clutching his stomach and gasping in pain with each move.

Victoria didn't glance back at me at all, only flung the man that was changing over her shoulders and disappeared into the forest, the brown haired male following right behind her.

_My fault…_

Guilt overwhelmed me; crushed me with its power.

This was my fault that Alice was hurt, my fault that I put my family in this situation. Can't I do anything right?! I hated myself at that moment; I wanted to die right now. I was internally begging them to come back and kill me. I wanted them to finish the job; save me from this self raging agony that was slowly spreading through my legs. I wanted death, and I welcomed it with open arms.

_I failed everyone…_

_I failed Alice…_

_I failed my family…_

_I failed Bella…_

The pain locked around my dead heart, squeezing the life right out of me. I don't deserve to live; I am a miserable monster, failing everyone around me. I had put my family at risk for my moronic decision, put Alice's life on the line for my stupid mistake.

This is my entire fault. If I would have agreed with Alice about not crossing the treaty line, none of this would have happened, and then maybe she would be standing with my family right now, not cradled against Jaspers burnt chest…lifeless.

I couldn't tell if she was alive or not, her thoughts were blank, like she blacked out. But it wouldn't be the first person who died because of me.

Bella had died for my doing.

The agony ripped through my shattered heart, tearing at it from all angles. It felt like it was slowly being pried from my chest, each stab of pain constantly reminding me what I live without.

I moaned from the intensity of it.

I knew I should try and get up, but when I did a new wave of physical and emotional pain swept through me, making me crumble against the dirt ground. I didn't deserve to live, I deserved to die.

Loud booms echoed off in the distance, sounding like rocks slamming into rocks with great force.

With all the strength I could muster, I lifted my self off the ground, trudging my legs toward the rest of my siblings. All the while my thoughts centered around one main thing.

_My fault..._

**Pain**

**By Three Days Grace**

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

* * *

**So, tell me how you guys liked this chapter. Again, Bella's was too long to put in Ch. 5 so her point of view is going to be in the next chapter, which hopefully i will post by this Friday. **

**that depends on you guys though, leave at least over 30 reviews (by the way i was so happy when i logged onto this thing today! i got over 30 reviews!! thank you!) and you will get an update by Friday. :D**

**any questions, please feel free to put it in your review and i will try to answer it the best way i can! remember, 30 REVIEWS!! please...?**

**-twilightlovr-**


	7. Ch6 No Hope

**I would like to thank all the reviews that I received, it really means a lot that you all like my story. And to the anonymous reviewer Stephanie, thank you for your advice, I will defiantly try to follow some of the things you mentioned. But, lol, I know Edward could have killed Victoria easily, I mean its Edward, but this is my story so I decided for Victoria to be just a little bit stronger. And the man that was with Victoria was a lot stronger then any of them put together; if it wasn't for that man then Edward probably would have killed her. But like I said, I will defiantly take your advice into consideration. **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**If we lived in a perfect world, there would be peace on earth, nobody would starve, the violence would stop, and I would own the Twilight series. Sadly, we live in a flawed world were none of those things are true. What are we going to do about it?**

**Me: -cries- **

**

* * *

**

**Weight of the World **

**By Evanescence**

Feels like the weight of the world  
Like all my screaming has gone unheard  
And oh I know you don't believe in me  
Safe in the dark, how can you see?

Ch.6 No Hope

BPOV

I felt my body inching itself closer towards the howl, like an electric force pulling me closer and closer. My hands were clenched around each other tightly, my agonized eyes searching for the russet wolf.

I couldn't help but doubt that it was Jacob. What if it was just some other werewolf pack? It was possible. I'm sure Jacob and his pack were not the only werewolves living.

It was almost too good to be true, like I was dreaming. But I still felt myself hoping beyond hope that I was right, that I didn't kill any of them. I implored that I was right, and maybe if they are alive, then…could Edward…be alive?

My body took another step closer to the forest, my eyes still searching.

If Aro was lying about this, could he be lying about Edward too?

"Why are we still here?!" Jane's perturbed voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked behind me and saw all three of them standing in a close circle, all eyes fearful for what was coming.

I smiled.

Even though Heidi's eyes showed fear, her voice came out confident. "Can't we just attack? I'm sure they can't out beat us."

"Oh yes, we could easily take them"-

"Then why are we not doing anything!" Jane interrupted Felix, throwing her hands up in the air. I turned my head away from them, anxiously waiting for the people that I longed to see.

"Because," Felix brought his voice so low I had to strain my ears to hear him, "Then Isabella will know."

After Felix had uttered those four words, everything became deadly silent. The only thing I could hear was the pounding on the earths ground getting louder and faster as my breathing grew more still.

I could see their lips moving, but it was useless because I already knew what they were saying, what they were planning.

A gentle breeze slowly blew my hair around my face as I turned slightly towards them. It was pointless for me to try and stop them; they are more skilled in ways that I can not imagine. I got lucky back at the house.

Jane took off to the right towards the direction of the house as Felix and Heidi now were looking at me. I could see their lips moving again, but the only thing I heard was the thumping against the ground.

Then Felix's broke through my soundless mind, his voice shattering everything that I hoped for, everything I longed to happen.

"Get her."

It all happened so quickly I wasn't even sure my eyes saw correctly. One minute I was standing alone, and then the next I felt pairs of strong, stone arms capturing my hands and legs and shoving me to the ground on my stomach with strength I could not even imagine possible.

Snarls erupted from me as I tried to free my self from their grasp but they quickly put my hands together, already knowing what I was trying to do. As I struggled to free my hands from them, to my astonishment, they started to drag me away fairly quickly.

I thrashed violently against them, but they precluded everything I did.

I was getting desperate; I started to kick but to no avail, they simply held onto me more tightly.

They were taking me back to that hell whether I liked it or not.

Despair quickly flooded through my body as I frantically tried to release their grip but they started to run faster with me in their arms. I tried again to reposition my hands but it felt like hard, iron chains were securely fastened around my wrists.

They pulled me quickly through the trees, acting totally oblivious to my struggles against them. I jerked to the right and left, thrashing my body, but it was no use, they were just too strong.

I suddenly realized that I could barely hear the pounding- no I couldn't hear it at all. I attempted to twist my head backwards but a forceful jerk on both of my arms and legs made it an impossible task.

Then my body felt like it was flying through the air for a brief amount of time; I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet, but I could still feel the iron hands grasping me. My back collided with something hard and wet, my head snapping backwards at the force.

My eyes focused on a furious Felix and Heidi, their hands clinging onto me with such force that if I was human half my bones probably would have been broken.

Heidi's blonde hair was no longer the perfect golden locks I have always seen her in, it was a wild mess, some twigs and leafs clung on to the ends while dirt stuck to her flawless face, her eyes wild and anxious but furious all the same.

Felix was in the same shape as Heidi; it looked like he just jumped into a pile of mud, but with his olive complexion he looked like model posing. The only difference was his eyes glinted with metallic anger as he looked at me.

I glared at both of them, my throat forming a snarl, my lip curling over my teeth.

Felix shook his head at me, half irritated and half perplexed. "We will discuss your disobedience later, but right now we are _leaving._" He emphasized the last word.

"No." I snarled.

"_No_?" He started to laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. "I wouldn't be arguing with us Isabella. You made a deal remember? If you leave, your mother pays."

The breath _whooshed _out of me. I stood frozen in shock at what he just said. The conversation I had with Aro came flooding back into my mind as though it was happening all over again.

"_I am afraid, "Aro said, "That I can not let you do that." I turned around and gave him an incredulous look._

"_You're in no position to be __threatening__ me." I growled, taking a step towards him. I was in no mood to be apart of this old man's silly games any longer._

"_Actually it is the opposite, "He said an amused look written on his face, "You see, that girl, oh what was her name….Victoria! Yes that is it, any ways, she told me all about you, your family, and your closest friends. So if you leave, let's just say we will be paying your little…__mother__ a visit."_

I shook my head, trying to shake off the awful truth at his words. If I leave, they will kill my mother. Funny how the universe works; finally I get my chance at freedom and it is viciously taken from me.

"Don't be stupid Isabella," Heidi whispered, pulling me back to reality. I shook my head again. I was so frustrated with myself; here I was, so close of escaping and their forcing me to stay.

All of a sudden, there was an enraged howl that came from the right of us. By the sound of it, all of us could tell they were getting closer. Heidi and Felix never bothered to look like I did; they kept their eyes right on me as of their hands, waiting.

It felt like the weight of my world was on my shoulders now, waiting for my next move too. If I ran away from them, I would be happy. I would be free from their grasp, and I would get to see Jacob again (if it was Jacob.) I wouldn't have to abide to their rules, I would be free. But if I did leave right now, then I am putting my mother's life on the line for my stupid mistake. Would I be able to get to her before Aro did? Would I be able to protect her from the monsters that wanted to hurt her?

This was a difficult decision to make; if I choose freedom, then Renee would probably die.

Off in the distance, I could hear the wolves approaching fairly quickly.

Reluctantly, I whispered to them. "Fine…I will go back."

Felix's face was priceless; he looked like he just won a war while Heidi's was still anxious, probably wanting to get out of here fast.

At first they seemed hesitant to let go of my hands, but once they made sure that I wasn't going to take off they released me. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out. In the end, all my hoping, all my pleading…it meant nothing. I wasn't getting away from them, no matter how much I longed to.

"Come on!" Heidi urgently whispered to me, waiting for me to start running. I looked behind me for one last time; I absorbed the scenery, taking in everything. I watched as a signal leaf fell from the lushes green trees. I watched it as it gently landed against the earth's surface, making no noise what so ever.

Then with a final sigh, I ran after Felix with Heidi following shortly behind. I actually had to slow down my pace because I was in danger of passing Felix. We didn't have to run very far; I could see Jane waiting in the black Mercedes for us, tapping her fingers against the dashboard.

When we were in clear view of her, she turned her head around and looked straight at me, but instead of glaring, she was smiling mischievously, like she had a secret.

I ignored her and got into the back seat as Heidi slid gracefully by me and Felix in the passenger seat. Jane revved the engine and took off, still smiling.

"So," Jane said, going faster then the speed limit, acting casual. "I have some news that might be very _interesting_ to you Isabella."

"I doubt anything you have to say is interesting to me." I replied, looking out the window again.

Her high soprano laugh filled the car. "This is very interesting, I can assure you. When you decided to attack us, an idea hatched in my head. I had told Felix and Heidi of it, and now I am telling you why exactly you should _fear_ going back to Italy. "

I was still looking out the window, but that didn't seem to bother her as we sped by the mossy trees. She continued, "You see, I called Aro and told him everything. Your betrayal towards us; how you helped that worthless coven escape from our clutches…well, you will be happy to know that Aro is furious with you. If I were in your position, I would be frightened for what awaited me." she started giggling.

I was not in the mood for this. "Jane, if you think that I am going to be scared of _him_ then you are poorly mistaken." In fact, I couldn't wait to speak to Aro. I had a lot of questions to ask him, all revolving around one main thing. Why did he lie to me?

Jane started to say something, but my attention was elsewhere. Fear dawned on me as I realized who I was seeing in the forest. It was like the conversation I had with Demetri all over again, except I knew I was right. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; I actually had to blink to make sure my eyes were not deceiving me. Standing alone, brown hair blowing over his golden eyes, looking more real then ever, was Alan Woodlock, flesh and all.

Our eyes were locked on one another's, neither of us planning to look away. Then he titled his head to the side, looking at me curiously, like he was trying to unravel an unsolved mystery. Then he quickly vanished into the trees, leaving my mind to ponder at what just happened. But the question that seemed to bother me the most (besides the fact that he was supposed to be dead) was why was he in Washington?

* * *

**Well, hear his chapter six! And before some of you might start asking me why Bella didn't just kill Felix, Heidi, and Jane with her awesome skills, let me just remind you. Bella got lucky the first time she attacked them, they were not expecting it. But considering that all of them are fairly stronger then her because they have been a vampire longer (remember, Bella is still technically a Newborn) So they are more stronger then Bella. And they had her hands pinned together so she couldn't use her power on them. But I don't know if I like this chapter that much, and I really want to type out the next one but unfortunately I am going out of town tomorrow and won't be back for 1 week. Yes I know, sad, I was really looking forward to writing the next chapter in Edward's point of view, but sadly I can't. **

**This is not really a big cliff hanger, it's just I didn't want to type out anymore because I would be giving too much away. So I decided that in chapter 7 probably only a page or 2 is going to be in Bella's point of view, the rest in Edward's. If you have any questions, I will be glad to answer them.**

**It would make me the happiest person in the world if I get over 30 reviews by the time I get back. In fact I would be so happy I would instantly sit at the computer and type out chapter 7 for all of you. You want me to happy don't you? **

**Just think of the 30 reviews as a Christmas gift you are giving me, except you don't have to spend any money. **

**Until next week!!**


End file.
